bochumfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lars Bluma
Lars Bluma (* 6. Mai 1969 in Witten) ist ein deutscher Technik-, Wissenschafts- und Bergbauhistoriker. Er ist Leiter des Forschungsbereichs Bergbaugeschichte am Deutschen Bergbau-Museum Bochum / Leibniz-Forschungsmuseum für Georessourcen und Lehrbeauftragter am Historischen Institut der Ruhr-Universität Bochum. Leben Nach seinem Studium der Geschichte, Germanistik und Philosophie an der Ruhr-Universität Bochum arbeitete er zunächst am dortigen Universitätsarchiv, bis er 1999 als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter an den Lehrstuhl für Wirtschafts- und Technikgeschichte wechselte. Dort wurde er 2004 mit einer Arbeit über "Norbert Wiener und die Entstehung der Kybernetik im Zweiten Weltkrieg" promoviert. Von 2007 bis 2012 war er als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter in den Drittmittelprojekten "Vergangenheit und Zukunft sozialer Sicherungssysteme am Beispiel der Bundesknappschaft und ihrer Nachfolger" und "Der Körper des Bergmanns in der Industrialisierung: Biopolitik im Ruhrkohlenbergbau 1890 - 1980" am Medizinhistorischen Institut der Ruhr-Universität beschäftigt. Seit 2012 leitet Bluma den Forschungsbereich Bergbaugeschichte am Deutschen Bergbau-Museum Bochum / Leibniz-Forschungsmuseum für Georessourcen. Er engagiert sich in zahlreichen wissenschafts- und technikhistorschischen Fachvereinigungen: * Gesellschaft für Technikgeschichte (seit 2015 Geschäftsführer) * Deutsche Gesellschaft für die Geschichte der Medizin, Naturwissenschaften und Technik * VDI: VereinDeutscher Ingenieure (Leiter des Fachausschusses Technikgeschichte) * International Committee for the History of Technology (von 2007-2009 Mitglied und Leiter des Programmkomitees, von 2013-2015 Mitglied des Executive Committees) Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) * Norbert Wiener und die Entstehung der Kybernetik im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Eine historische Fallstudie zur Verbindung von Wissenschaft, Technik und Gesellschaft, Münster 2005 (zugl.: Bochum, Univ. Diss. 2004). * Technikvermittlung und Technikpopularisierung. Historische und didaktische Perspektiven, hg. v. Lars Bluma/Karl Pichol/Wolfhard Weber, Münster u.a. 2004. * Kontrollierte Arbeit – disziplinierte Körper? Zur Sozial- und Kulturgeschichte der Industriearbeit im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert, hg. v. Lars Bluma/Karsten Uhl, Bielefeld 2012. * European Review of History: Revue europeenne d'histoire, Vol. 20, 2013, Nr. 2, Special Issue: History of the Workplace: Environment and Health at Stake, hg. v. Lars Bluma/Judith Rainhorn. * The Hygienic Movement and German Mining 1890-1914, in: A History of the Workplace. Environment and Health at Stake, hg. v. Lars Bluma/Judith Rainhorn, New York/London 2014, S. 7-26 of European Review of History – Revue europeen d`histoire, 20, 2013, No. 2, S. 177-196. * L'ankylostomiase dans la Ruhr. Corps, environnement et réseaux sociaux dans l'industrie minière de l'Empire allemand, in: Santé et travail à la mine, XIXe-XXIe siècle, hg. v. Judith Rainhorn, Lille 2014, S. 35-57. * Progress by Technology? The Utopian Linkage of Telegraphy and the World Fairs, 1851-1880, in: Global Communication Electric. Business, News and Politics in the World of Telegraphy, hg. v. M. Michaela Hampf/Simone Müller-Pohl, Frankfurt a.M./New York 2013, S. 146-169. * Die Objektivierung des bergmännischen Körpers. Praktiken der Sichtbarmachung im Kontext von Versicherungsrationalität und berufsspezifischen Krankheiten, in: Erkenne Dich selbst! Strategien der Sichtbarmachung des Körpers im 20. Jahrhundert, hg. v. Sybilla Nikolow, Köln/Weimar/Wien 2015, S. 269-285. * Moderne Bergbaugeschichte, in: Der Anschnitt. Zeitschrift für Montangeschichte, 69, 2017, H. 3, S.138-151. Weblinks * Literatur von und über Lars Bluma im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek * http://homepage.ruhr-uni-bochum.de/Lars.Bluma/index.html * http://www.bergbaumuseum.de/de/forschung/forschungsbereiche/bergbaugeschichte * Lars Bluma in der Sendung Planet Wissen * Lars Bluma im VDI-Blog Kategorie:Geboren 1969 Kategorie:Technikhistoriker Kategorie:Wissenschaftshistoriker